


...and all's right with the world

by DizzyDrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Reunions, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He steps into her arms as if there's nowhere else in the world he'd rather be, and she hangs on for dear life. It's only been a few days, but it feels like a lifetime, and she knows only too well that if anything—<i>anything</i>—had gone wrong, she might not have had this moment at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...and all's right with the world

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I'm woefully behind. All I can say in my defense is that the Muse crawled under the couch at the most inconvenient time, and refused to come out for _weeks_. She and I have come to an understanding now, so hopefully this is the first of many fics. One can hope. This was inspired by the scene near the end of _Endgame_ , when Callen is returned to his team, but Kensi's the only one he hugged. It's a triple drabble—three hundred words exactly, because Muse and I are quite anal about hitting those marks. The title comes from the Robert Browning poem, _Pippa's Song_.
> 
> Disclaimer: NCIS and NCIS: Los Angeles and all its particulars are the property of CBS, Paramount, Donald P. Bellisario, Belisarius Productions, Shane Brennan, Shane Brennan Productions, and a lot of other people who aren’t me. I am doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

She watches avidly as the car door opens and her teammate steps out, looking mostly unharmed. It's a relief, but not much of one.

Kensi's been an NCIS Special Agent for long enough to know that there are still plenty of ways this whole thing can go wrong. She's not going to relax—not completely—until they have Callen back and fully reinstated.

There are words being said, verbal shots being fired over the open space between the vehicles, but she's barely aware of them. Her eyes fixate on Callen, and she watches as he moves forward. Her heartbeat accelerates the closer he comes. Someone must have given Janvier the go-ahead, because he swims into view, blocking out Callen's approach.

They pause, exchange words. Kensi can't hear what's being said, but she doesn't need to. If she knows Callen, he's giving Janvier—The Chameleon—one last thing to think about. And then he's walking again, heading straight for his team, straight for her.

Kensi can feel tears gather in her eyes. It's so good to see him, alive and well and not the traitor everyone thought he was, that she's almost overcome with emotion. But she fights it back. It's enough to know that his team—his _friends_ —knew he'd never betrayed them. That he'd never betrayed her.

He steps into her arms as if there's nowhere else in the world he'd rather be, and she hangs on for dear life. It's only been a few days, but it feels like a lifetime, and she knows only too well that if anything— _anything_ —had gone wrong, she might not have had this moment at all.

"You okay?" he asks, pulling back.

She smiles, feeling her gut finally unclench. She thinks that should probably be her line. Still… "I am now."

~Finis


End file.
